lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
An Cafe
An-Cafe, también llamados Anti-Cafe ya que siempre toman descafeinado, son una banda de Pop Rock Latino Japonés originarios de la ciudad de Tayuyaduda, Japón. Son uno de los peores mejores exponentes en la actualidad de un estilo relativamente nuevo que salió dentro del estilo Visual Gay, ya que visual y sexualmente todos son gays (ojo: e incluso puedes, siendo hombre, pegar un afiche en tu cuarto de uno de estos maricas creyendo que son mujeres), el conocido como Pop Rock Latino Japonés, un estilo en general con música mucho más Barney alegre y "menos oscura" que el Visual Gay, y también apariencias más pendejas infantiles. También se les conoce por siempre innovar con sus horribles modas, variando de las influencias emo góticas alemanas de exponentes de Visual tradicional. Su seguidores suelen optar por unas vestimentas más raras que la mierda. Creando el estilo Visual gay Kei. Historia Por ahí en el 2003 un tipo llamado Mikuliao decidió gastarse su mesada en unos cuantos prostitutos para poder perder su virginidad, se suponía que grabarían un video porno, entonces Canon decidió tocarle los "bajos" a Mikuliao, y Terukia se fumó un cigarro, que después se lo metió por el culo cenicero. Chuucky le tocó las teclas a Mikuliao, mientras Bouchinjikaratasimizotojo le chupaba el mastil de Mikuliao a la guitarra. Mikuliao pensó, todos tocaban algo de su cuerpo parecido a un instrumento. Entonces, decidió formar Anti Negros, debido a las influencias nazis de los integrantes. Después, el nombre de la banda se cambió a An Negro, porque Anti Negro era el nombre de la banda del músico Rodolfo Hitler. Más tarde cambian el nombre nuevamente a An Cafe, debido al racismo que provocaba en los fans el nombre An Negro. Desde ese día se llaman An Cafe, pero realmente se hacen llamar Anti-Cafe. Así es cómo Mikuliao, Canon, Terukia, Chuuckyjuanito y Bouchinjikaratasimizotojo son conocidos como los raros, excéntricos, prostitutos privados-públicos y nazis, miembros de An Cafe con leche. Comienzo del séxito En el 2004 lanzan el single Candy Alcoholic, en el que se hablaba de la adicción de Mikuliao por los dulces con alcohol. La canciçon fue tan exitosa, que en solo 2 semanas se vendieron dos copias, así rompiendo un record en ventas en todo Japón. Después editan 3D, que se trata de por qué a todos les gusta hacer películas en 3D. Después crean el Macro album, Dalai Lama Rock. De este macroalbum logran vender 5 copias en solo 2 meses. Pero, a pesar de este éxito musical, lo que realmente los hizo famosos fue por su prostitución en 2005, eso realmente rompió records en ventas, con más de 1.487 clientas que tenían desesperaciones sexuales por semana. Después de eso viene el calendario de desnudos de la banda, que vendió más de 3.679.873 copias. A partir de eso, son un banda conocida en todo el mundo. PornoDiscografía En Febrero 2005 lanzan su primer álbum, grabado en un mp3, subida a un computador y grabado con Nero v.0.0.0.1, titulado Dalai lama rock, un álbum dedicado a Dalai lama por sus grandes aportes a la humanidad, este trabajo contaba con las canciones: # Candy Alcoholic # Mousse Aikouka # 3D # Hatsu-cojo-hoy # Odoru Meruhezhen Tokyo # Pingüinito # Tu pito Takaido Nueve meses más tarde se estrena el segundo álbum Sí quizás, Momentos que contaba con las canciones. # End●ning # Perry Making # Orgapism # Ichi Hatsu Byakugan Juego Renal # Gundam Wing # Rinne no Tsunami # Morocha # Kamasutra Kousen # Nyappy in the World of Warcraft # ½ Life # Waka Mamá Cochino Kiosko # My favourite BIT (track infiltrado) Un año más tarde de ese lanzamiento, sacaron un álbum de calidad, llamado Carta Magnética, dedicado a los imanes, que contenía las canciones: # me ☆lo☆ sobo llendo al baño # la sonrrisa con caries de Boou # NYAPPY in the Hell 2 # ＊@☆El Sopapo con Telepatía☆＠＊♯ # ... # Presionalo.. # el hueviito de almedio. .. .. # conejita sucia. # "Yo probe la cocaina. Y la sigo probando.", palabras de mikugay. # Meguri teta kesito # james albondiga bond te ama Aburridos de hacer CDs que casi nadie compra, lanzan su cuarto CD, con el que al fin, después de 3 años, se hicieron técnicamente famosos, ya que el CD fue comprado con un record de 15 veces, el CD contenía las canciones: # rollos de papel # CaSi Miami # matamos a yuuki he hisimos un pastel con el! # NYAPPY in the Hell 3 # limpia mi trasero # dya nyuu]free troong # Pie de elefante # fui al Hospital # eroina... no.. era cocaina UUPS! # ayer me confundi bebi jugo de ciruela, YO QUERIA VINO O CERBEZA! # naranjas.. redondas.. como las otras de alli Echando a Bouchinjikaratasimizotojo de la banda Todo An-Cafe ya estaba cansado de la drogadicción de Bouchinjikaratasimizotojo , fácilmente le dijieron: "vo' te vay pa' la casa", eso sucedió el 30 de Abril del 2007, rápidamente, después de echarlo, trajeron el experto en guitarra, guitarrista multimillonario, Takuya. Supuestamente estaba todo planeado, ya tenían un trato con Takuya hace 2 años, pero para que el plan funcionara, tenían que esperar hasta el 2007. Ese día fue recordado por todos como el mejor día que tuvo Anti-Cafe. Nadie extraña a Bouchinjikaratasimizotojo , tocaba tan mal, era fea y olía mal. Bouchinjikaratasimizotojo nunca fue reconocido como integrante de la banda. Después de esto recibieron un montón de buenas críticas a la banda, nadie sabe porque tan buena vibra en la banda, algunos lo relaciones por lo bueno que es Takuya, o facilmente porque Bouchinjikaratasimizotojo era malo. Mikuliao dice... *Tocar la Tula guitarra es bueno :) *Soy de Shile. *Nanto naku waratte. *Canon es prostituto guay. *Fumo marihuana cigarros. *ベペホボポマミムメモャヤュユョヨラリルレロヮワヰヱ. *Soy Goku. *La comida de tu mamá apesta es deliciosa, igual que sus tetas postres. *私はペニスを吸うしたい *Watashi wa penisu o suu shitai ]] Lenguaje An-Cafe *Nyappy: Es una invención de los fans que dice así: o(≧∀≦)o y que significa ヵヶヷヸヹヺ ぁあぃいぅうぇえぉ en asdf. *Cafekko: Son todos los putos fans de An-Cafe, su significado es un café de un lugar. *Tiramisu: Lo puedes pedir en An-Cafe Significa que tengas un maldito bonito día. *Poppo: Significa caca y significa ウェエォオカガキギクグケ que significa el ruido que hacen las palomas que significa que te echan caca en la cara. ¿Sabías que... *... se dice que Bou era travesti? *... Mikuliao es Shileno? *... La Historia que estaba puesta ase unos años atrás daba mas risa? *... Bob Esponja está firmando contrato con Anti-Cafe? *... Mikuliao se piensa retirar? *... Canon es drogadicto? *... Mikuliao es pedófilo? *... Takuya fue violado por Michael Jackson? *... El de arriba es un truño? *... Que ahora si los puse pero no tiene nada que ver? *... Bou ha traicionado a China por no admitir su nacionalidad? *... Miku es el hijo perdido de Evo Morales *... Yuuki Chuuckyjuanito es El Último Samurai? *... A le gusta Anti Cafe? *... el emblema del grupo es una puta que Bou violó perro llamado Nyappy? *... Que el nombre real de Mikuliao es AquíHaru Sakallama? *... La banda tributo se llama Huasas kei? (?) Véase También *Japón Categoría:Japón